


Persona 5 Flash Fiction (but Gay)

by agilmao



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feelings Realization, Genderswap, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilmao/pseuds/agilmao
Summary: I'm going to be using as a dumping ground for any random drabbles/flash fiction, etc that I do with Persona 5 characters mostly focusing on pairings. For the sake of clarity the protag is reimagined as a butch lesbian because I can't be stopped





	Persona 5 Flash Fiction (but Gay)

**Author's Note:**

> if i can't be an idiot butch 4 butch protagonist in the eventual persona 5 re-release what's the point

“So...you like girls?”

It was a simple question but it took Makoto by surprise. Volleyball practice had just wrapped up and there was nothing more she’d like to do than quench her thirst and avoid that question.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “What?”

Ann tied her pigtails back to avoid getting them soaked in fountain water. “You heard. Do you? Or not? I mean, I like both, so maybe both?”

Makoto’s skin prickled with embarrassment. She didn’t like to think about this, of course not--not thinking about it meant not having to deal with it.

“I...I don’t...know...” she whispered to herself more than to her friend, quickly following it up with—

“Why do you want to know!? I thought you and Shiho were a thing—“

Ann rolled her eyes. “Come on Makoto, I think you’re cute and all but just because I’m asking doesn’t mean I mean it like _that._ ”

They walk away from the fountains.

“I asked because...I can see the way you look at her, and believe me, I should be the one to know what _that_ looks like.”

Makoto paused, bringing a finger to her chin. “A...Akira?”

While she was stuck in thought, Ann pulled down Makoto’s collar. “Yup, knew it.” Red marks.

Makoto covered her neck with a loud slap. “H-Hey I didn’t let you see!”

“What, are those supposed to be friendship hickeys?”

Makoto’s ears burned hot red. It had been a one-off, Akira just really wanted to see how good she was at giving hickeys. Then her face faded to one of disillusionment.

Ann could recognize _that_ too. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were...okay?”

She knew how lonely it was to be an outsider, and not just from looks alone. But she also knew how happy she felt when she could share her world with someone like her.

“Thanks Ann. I know you didn’t mean to upset me.”

Makoto paused for what seemed like the longest moment. She started to break down some facts in her own head.

Did she like Akira? _Of course, we’re good friends after all._

Did she hold hugs with Akira for longer than normal? _As all friends do._

Did she enjoy looking at Akira’s soft lips? _Definitely._

Did she want to hold her down in the privacy of her room and-

“That’s basically it, but yeah, take your time Makoto. I’m here to talk if you want.”

Makoto missed everything Ann just said. Too busy thinking about a different scenario.

“Hey! Makoto?” It came from behind her.

She tried to rub the blush from her face. She couldn’t let her see her like this. 

“Akira! Hi!”

_Oh no._

Akira had also just finished doing something. Whatever it was, it gave her a fine cover of sweat, highlighting her muscles through her gym shirt and sports bra and slick black hair—

_FOCUS!_

“Well I have to go now. I need to finish cleaning up before my next photoshoot.” Ann made a quick departure. “Akira, send me the English notes later, ‘kay?”

“Suuuuuure”. She waved to Ann. “Pay attention in class next time!”

Makoto tried to gather herself and glanced at Akira while she waved to Ann. She also liked the fact Akira was just an inch taller than her. At least not tall enough that she’d have to tiptoe to ki—

“Are you headed out right away?”

“A-Ah, probably...why?”

“Oh, I’m headed your way that’s all. Maybe we can ride the train together again.”

Makoto nodded. “That sounds nice.”

Akira’s hand tenderly reached for Makoto’s collar. She knew what she was checking.

“I didn’t mean to leave them on that strongly.”

Makoto shook her head. “It’s alright. They’ll fade away.”

“Let’s change together, maybe I can give you a couple more somewhere else?”

Makoto’s blood drained from her heart all the way to her head. “Akira, your teasing is going to kill me one day.”

_Lesbians._


End file.
